Ich Will
by Giganicky
Summary: Sequel to Ich Tu Dir Weh. Panty and Stocking grant Brief's wish for a sadomaso act. Songfic. One-shot. Lemon. Bondage. Don't like it? Don't read it!


**Disclaimer: Gainax owns Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt**

**The song Ich Will is by Rammstein, copyright Motor Music 2001.**

**Ich Will**

**(German: I Want)**

**The sequel to Ich Tu Dir Weh**

**Rated M for bondage and Lemon. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**2 weeks after the events of Ich Tu Dir Weh...**

Panty and Stocking are relaxing in their living room until...

_**Ich will**_

_**I want**_

"Panty! Stocking!". A familliar voice is heard.

A nerdy teenager enters.

It was Brief, an old acquaintance of Panty and Stocking.

"Well well, if it isn't Geek Boy!", says Panty.

Brief answers to Panty: "First of all, I say thank you to that sadomaso act you did to me a couple weeks ago.".

Stocking asks to Panty: "You really did a BDSM act with Geek Boy, sis?".

Panty answers a bit annoyed: "Yea, Stockin'. So what?".

"Well, I must say, Panty...", says Brief.

"What?".

_**Ich will dass ihr mir vertraut  
Ich will dass ihr mir glaubt  
Ich will eure Blicke spüren  
Ich will jeden Herzschlag kontrollieren**_

_**I want you to trust me  
I want you to believe me  
I want to feel your eyes  
I want to control every heartbeat**_

Brief was gibbering a bit...

"Could you please do another act of this kind to me? PLEASE? I'M BEGGING!".

"Ok, Geek Boy. If you liked it... Stockin', come with me. Let's spank Geek Boy.".

Panty gets up and mentions Stocking to follow her.

"Oh, come on, sis. I'm more masochist than sadistic, just like Geek Boy.".

Stocking gets up and follows Panty, just like Brief.

_**Ich will eure Stimmen hören  
Ich will die Ruhe stören  
Ich will dass ihr mich gut seht  
Ich will dass ihr mich versteht**_

_**I want to hear your voices  
I want to disturb the peace  
I want you to see me well  
I want you to understand me**_

The three, after a bit, arrive to Daten City's most renowned BDSM brothel, called "The Punished Mistress".

"This is the place where I will rock your world, Geek Boy. The Punished Mistress, the best brothel of the city.", explains Panty to Brief.

"Let's enter, sis.", says Stocking.

The two enter the brothel. It was full of perverse people and sexy dominatrixes.

"Where should we go now?", asks Brief to Panty.

"There!", says Stocking, pointing her finger to a door, with a panel saying:

"_Punishment Dungeon_

_n° 69"_

The three enter the room. It was similar to Panty's BDSM room: it emanates a creepy aura and has many perverse torturing devices and a closet full of sex toys and dominatrix outfits, and plus, there was a bed.

"Now please, Panty, Stocking, tie me up!", begs Brief.

"Hold just a sec.", says Panty.

The two fallen angels take the sexiest dominatrix outfits available from the closet and they strip themselves.

Panty opens the zip of her dress like a boss, while Stocking opens roughly her gothic lolita dress.

"Like this view, Geek Boy?", mewls Panty to Brief, who nods and shivers of emotion and sexual excitement. "Remember to pull your hair back down just like the last time.". Brief pulls his hair back down, just like Panty ordered.

The sisters put on their dominatrix outfits.

Panty's outfit was composed of a black and red latex jacket, black PVC panties, fishnet stockings and high-heel stilettos.

Stocking's outfit was composed of a black and violet corset, a police hat, black latex gloves, black leather hot pants and violet leather boots.

_**Ich will eure Phantasie  
Ich will eure Energie  
Ich will eure Hände sehen  
Ich will in Beifall untergehen**_

_**I want your fantasy  
I want your energy  
I want to see your hands  
I want to go down in applause**_

"My God, you two are so darn delicious.", says Brief, overly infatuated by Panty and Stocking.

The two start to undress Brief and tie him up to a wooden St. Andrew's Cross.

"Let us start, motherfucker.", Panty and Stocking mewled together.

The two unfold two horse whips, one for each of them.

And they start to strike Brief violently.

"Oh, oh my God, Panty... Stocking... Aargh! Mmmph!", the handsome geek moaned wildly.

"You like that?" purrs Panty soft like silk.

"Heheheh... It's more fun than I ever imagined, sis!", says Stocking to Panty.

And the two continue to strike Brief until he was full of bruises.

"So, what do you want us to do now?", asks Stocking to Brief.

"Do anything you want to, you angels! ANYTHING! I'M NOTHING BUT YOUR SLAVE!", Brief begs passionately.

"Anything?", asks Panty with a suspicious tone.

"Anything!".

And Panty and Stocking start to lick Brief's nipples.

_**Seht ihr mich?**__**  
**__**Versteht ihr mich?**__**  
**__**Fühlt ihr mich?**__**  
**__**Hört ihr mich?**_

_**Könnt ihr mich hören?**__**  
**____**Wir hören dich**__**  
**__**Könnt ihr mich sehen?**__**  
**____**Wir sehen dich**__**  
**__**Könnt ihr mich fühlen?**__**  
**____**Wir fühlen dich**__**  
**__**Ich versteh euch nicht**__**!**_

_**Do you see me?**__**  
**__**Do you understand me?**__**  
**__**Do you feel me?**__**  
**__**Do you hear me?**__**  
**_

_**Can you hear me?**__**  
**____**We hear you**__**  
**__**Can you see me?**__**  
**____**We see you**__**  
**__**Can you feel me?**__**  
**____**We feel you**__**  
**__**I don't understand you**__**!**_

"PANTY! STOCKING! AAAAHHHHH!", Brief weeped erotically.

While Panty and Stocking continues to lick his nipples, Brief felt totally aroused. He wasn't regretting it. At all!

After a bit, the angels finished to lick and suck Brief's nipples.

"Let's go down to business, Brief.", says Panty.

And the two angels begin to strip themselves out of their outfit.

Panty's body was majestic; her breasts weren't as large as Stocking's, but they were still quite large. However, her body was one to stare at all day and night. It was sexy, curvy and slim, but not too thin.

Stocking's body was also one to look at; despite all the sweets and sugar she eats, she isn't fat at all! As a matter of fact, the fat goes to her breasts, which are big (34DD size), but not too much, while her body was curvy just like Panty's.

This view was mesmerizing, and Brief started to nosebleed violently.

Stocking asks Brief: "We'll give you three options.".

Panty lists them: "Electrocution, hot wax or pegging. You decide.".

Brief starts begging: "Do everything you said, you angels! I'm serious! Totally serious!".

"You're quite daring, Brief. OK! What shall we start with, Stockin'?.

"Brief's nipples are quite wet, so let's go for the electrocution, sis!".

_**Ich will**_

_**I want**_

Panty and Stocking carry two small electrocuting devices with one pincer each.

The two put the pincers on Brief's nipples and turn the device on at max power.

"PANTY! STOCKING! DON'T... DON'T MAKE IT STOP! GYAAAAAAAA...", Brief screams of pleasure.

After a few seconds, they made it stop.

"Okay, what shall we do now, Stockin'?", asks Panty.

"Let's go for the hot wax, sis.", answers Stocking.

The two untie Brief and made him lie down on the bed with the head down.

_**Wir wollen dass ihr uns vertraut  
Wir wollen dass ihr uns alles glaubt  
Wir wollen eure Hände sehen  
Wir wollen in Beifall untergehen – ja**_

_**We want you to trust us  
We want you to believe everything from us  
We want to see your hands  
We want to go down in applause - yeah**_

And the angels start to spill hot wax on Brief's back.

"Mmm... Oooh... Aaah... Panty... Stocking...", Brief moaned softly and pleasently, while licking his lips.

"We're done with this, Stockin'. There's no hot wax remaining.", says Panty.

"Let's peg him, sis!", says Stocking.

The two fallen angels take two strap-on dildos from the closet and put them on their crotch.

Panty orders to Brief: "Place yourself on all fours.".

Brief executes Panty's order...

And Panty starts thrusting her strap-on in Brief's anus. That is the definition of pegging.

To top things off, Panty spanked Brief wildly.

"AAAGH! PANTY! GYAAAAAH!", roared an excited Brief.

Stocking came by putting her strap-on directly in front of Brief and says: "Suck it.".

And Brief starts sucking Stocking's strap-on.

After a bit, Brief finally came. Panty noticed the cum exiting from Brief's dick and took a sip of it, and sucked it erotically.

_**Könnt ihr mich hören?**__**  
**____**Wir hören dich**__**  
**__**Könnt ihr mich sehen?**__**  
**____**Wir sehen dich**__**  
**__**Könnt ihr mich fühlen?**__**  
**____**Wir fühlen dich**__**  
**__**Ich versteh euch nicht!**_

_**Can you hear me?**__**  
**____**We hear you**__**  
**__**Can you see me?**__**  
**____**We see you**__**  
**__**Can you feel me?**__**  
**____**We feel you**__**  
**__**I don't understand you**__**!**_

"OK, we're almost done, Brief. Now flip yourself, so that I can see your face. And your dick!", orders Panty to Brief.

Brief executes Panty's orders in a flash.

Stocking came by, Panty prepared herself...

and the two started sucking Brief's dick.

While Panty sucked the dick itself, Stocking sucked the balls.

"PANTY! STOCKING! A-A-AAAH!", Brief was sweating like crazy. He can handle a girl sucking his arousal, but not two girls!

_**Könnt ihr mich hören?**__**  
**____**Wir hören dich**__**  
**__**Könnt ihr mich sehen?**__**  
**____**Wir sehen dich**__**  
**__**Könnt ihr mich fühlen?**__**  
**____**Wir fühlen dich**__**  
**__**Ich versteh euch nicht!**_

_**Can you hear me?**__**  
**____**We hear you**__**  
**__**Can you see me?**__**  
**____**We see you**__**  
**__**Can you feel me?**__**  
**____**We feel you**__**  
**__**I don't understand you**__**!**_

After that, Panty says: "So, Brief, let's make this last part unforgettable!".

And the two angels put themselves on Brief's body. Panty put Brief's dick inside of her clit, while Stocking put her clit on Brief's mouth. And the angels were face to face.

Brief started licking Stocking's clit, making her moan. "Ahhh! Brief! AAAAHHH! OH GOD! MY SWEET LORD! AAAAAAAAHHHHH...".

Whilist instead, Panty pushed herself up and down while having Brief's dick inside of her clit.

"Brief! Yes! That's my G-spot! GOD! OH! YES! YES! A...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!".

The trio finally came and sucked their cum while sharing it to each other.

Panty let out Brief's dick from her clit and collapses, so does Stocking.

"It was a great act, Panty and Stocking. I...I love you both.", says Brief, quite sleepy.

"We're just what we are, sexy and perverse, Brief.", says Panty.

Stocking pants a bit and says: "The dominatrix job is pretty good for me... It... It was amazing.".

And the three start sleeping.

_**Ich will**_

_**I want**_


End file.
